


Used to be One of the Rotten Ones and I Liked You for That

by Dividedpoet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance, because I couldn't let him go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dividedpoet/pseuds/Dividedpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve closes his eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths. "Look..." Steve says, opening his eyes. What he sees makes him stop.</i>
</p><p>  <i>Pietro is standing just where he'd left him, but he's smiling that crooked smile. "It's okay, you don't like to take things you want. I understand." Steve opens his mouth to speak but Pietro shakes his head. "Instead, why don't we plan a reward. Celebration."</i></p><p>  <i>"Celebration," Steve repeats. </i></p><p>  <i>Pietro nods. "Of course. When we've kept everyone we love safe, we celebrate," he says simply.</i></p><p>A Pietro Maximoff/Steve Rogers One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used to be One of the Rotten Ones and I Liked You for That

**Author's Note:**

> An: I started working on this right after a saw the movie and its just been sitting in my docs account.
> 
> This is a fix-it because...well because I love Pietro. The first chunk takes place during Age of Ultron when they're getting ready to go into battle in Sokovia. The rest takes place after the movie. 
> 
> The story is vaguely canon complient in that, other than the fix-it, it doesn't involve anything that wouldn't make it canon complient as far as I know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my little one-shot! Title comes from "Anthems for a Seventeen Year Old Girl" by Broken Social Scene.

Steve can honestly say he doesn't expect it; the want, the curl of desire. The urges come out of left field. At least, that's what he tells himself. One moment he's showing Pietro the room with the excess reinforced clothing and gear, reminding him he has three minutes. The next Pietro is crowding into his space, a quick hand slipping up the bottom of his Under Armour. Steve's instinct is to jerk his upper body back, but his feet stay firmly planted.

Pietro smiles crookedly at Steve. "You didn't see that coming?" he says, the words playful but with an edge in his eyes.

"No," Steve says quietly, gaze unconsciously darting to Pietro's lips. "I really didn't." He doesn't push the younger man away.

They're softer than they look, Steve thinks when Pietro closes the distance between them. They're soft and yielding, just like Pietro when Steve pins him to a wall with the force of his eagerness. The wall creeks and Pietro coughs. "Careful big guy," he says, hand rubbing across his chest when Steve pulls back.

"Sorry! Damn, Pietro - " Steve says, beginning to stammer and flush.

Pietro shakes his head and has Steve pinned to the other wall in a flash. "Careful, wouldn't want to be improper," he says, lust thickening his accent even as he tries to tease Steve.

A noise Steve can only describe as a growl attempts to leave his mouth, but Pietro swallows the sound. Its Pietro cupping Steve through his shorts that pulls Steve back to himself. Where they are, what they're preparing for, what he'll have to do to keep everyone safe. _Three minutes._ He places his hands on Pietro's shoulders and pushes, still stronger even if he doesn't have the speed. Pietro stumbles back a good six feet in a fantastical fashion but manages to remain upright.

Steve closes his eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths. "Look..." Steve says, opening his eyes. What he sees makes him stop.

Pietro is standing just where he'd left him, but he's smiling that crooked smile. "It's okay, you don't like to take things you want. I understand." Steve opens his mouth to speak but Pietro shakes his head. "Instead, why don't we plan a reward. Celebration."

"Celebration," Steve repeats. 

Pietro nods. "Of course. When we've kept everyone we love safe, we celebrate," he says simply.

Steve finds himself nodding.

Wanda walks in a moment later. "Are you done? Help me find something to wear," she throws over her shoulder as she walks past them.

\--

When Steve picks Pietro up off of the ground, he's lighter than he looks. Something about the lax form makes the man whose size rivals his own seem small. Wanda's desperate, anguished scream fills his head. He doesn't think twice about rescuing Pietro's body from the floating, crumbling piece of Sokovia. The idea of leaving him there pulls at something low in Steve's gut. Later, when he carries Pietro off of the transport onto the Helicarrier he bypasses where bodies are being lain and heads for medical.

After putting Pietro onto a table, Steve lowers himself to the floor and lets out a shaky breath. Because he can still feel fingers skimming along his waist as a heavily accented voice asks him if he'd seen this coming. He can still feel firm hands settling on his hips. He can still see a young face, so young, looking at him with such hope. And he can see blank eyes staring up at him from where Pietro's body fell in the debris.

It's not supposed to be like this. He's not supposed to keep watching men fall. And when they do, he's not supposed to give them chunks of himself to take with them.

Steve isn't sure how long he's asleep. He'd moved into one of the chair against the wall across from the table at some point. One moment he's staring blankly at a bullet wound in Pietro's right thigh and the next he's laid across the chairs with the feeling of a gaze on him. Steve opens his eyes to find Wanda standing in the doorway, head cocked to the side.

The table Steve laid Pietro on is empty. He sits up. "What - "

"They moved him," Wanda interrupts, eyebrows furrowing as she continues to stare at him. When her face suddenly smoothes out, as if her curiosity has been satisfied, Steve sighs and stands. 

Once he's in front of Wanda he places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss," he says, the words firm and full of true sorrow. 

Wanda nods but her face remains unchanged. "Do not apologize to me yet, Captain," she says and Steve has to shake his head.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Your doctor. She believes with his quickened molecular structure he might have enhanced regenerative cells. She believes her cradle may be able to give them a push," she says, words devoid of tone. As if she doesn't want to indicate her feelings one way or the other.

Steve stares at her, heart pounding and faltering at the same time but his gaze is steady now. "I hope she's right, Wanda," he says, honestly holding out all of his hope to her. Unselfish hope felt for a sister who lost her brother all too quickly, for a girl who lost her only living family as far as they know.

"Thank you," she says.

\--

Steve has been gone for two weeks following one of Sam's leads. At this point every trail has come up cold so often he's pretty sure going is just an excuse to get him out of the New Avengers facility. The trail dries up, yet again, after a frustratingly drawn out chase and Steve returns to the ever improving facilities to find the medbay a buzz.

"It’s amazing," Dr. Cho says when she finds Steve staring at an empty cradle that has been installed in her new lab. “With a body you expect tissue degeneration but…” she pauses, “His didn’t. As if his improved homeostasis froze him.” She sounds utterly fascinated, eyes having shifted from Steve to the cradle.

Steve can’t seem to move. “So he is alive?” he asks.

Dr. Cho nods. “Yes. I mean, he’s still weak. But the cradle helped his body repair the damaged tissue,” she says.

Something in Steve unclenches and he sighs. "Thank you," he says quietly. He clears his throat. “Where - “

"We moved him to a room on the third floor," she interrupts. Steve does his best to stand still upon her words, refusing to loosen his grip on his manners. Dr. Cho smiles at him. "Vision has taken that young man's sister out to let off some steam. SHIELD's Director Coulson thought it would be best after the neighboring town reported their third earthquake in a week."

"Of course," Steve says distractedly.

Dr. Cho shakes her head. "Go, Captain Rogers," she says, turning away from Steve. He doesn't need to be told twice.

Steve stares through the glass on the door of room 326 at Pietro's still form sitting by the window. He wants to go in, to sit by him and apologize for leading him into this fight. For _getting_ him killed. He won't. He's not sorry. This is their calling. But he wants to because when he checked into the extended stay floor to find out where the room was the nurse on duty told him that while Pietro's tissue was fully stabilizing he couldn't use his enhancement. The bracelet neutralizing his molecular acceleration has to have his skin crawling from where it gleams on his wrist.

Pietro doesn't turn when he calls out, "Could you please come in? I feel like I'm living in a fish tank."

Steve lets out a little puff of air when he chuckles at the comment before opening the door and stepping inside. "I didn't want to disturb you," Steve says, closing the door behind him.

Pietro glances back over his shoulder. "You couldn't disturb me if you tried," he says and something about his accent makes Steve feel as if he's winking. He nods toward the chair next to him, "Join me."

Steve does. "What are we looking at?" he asks, settling back in the seat. 

Pietro points to a tree not far away. "There's a hummingbird. Over there," he says.

Steve doesn't look for the hummingbird, instead he sets his gaze on Pietro. "I can't apologize to you," he starts, the words tumbling out all wrong. He closes his eyes, "I mean, that's not what I mean. I _should_ apologize for getting you killed but - "

"You didn't get me killed," Pietro interrupts. When Steve opens his eyes the younger man is staring at him with his eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't. You made the call, yes. But you didn't ask me to do anything I would not have chosen for myself," he says. Steve opens his mouth and Pietro shakes his head. "In fact, you probably saved my life." Pietro stands now and walks over to the door to pull the curtain over the glass, Steve's eyes following him the whole time. "Between the promise of celebration, telling me to walk it off, and taking my body with you I'd like to think you ensured many more years of my charming behavior."

Jovial as his words may be, Steve feels the mention of his body like a rock in his stomach. "Pietro..." he begins, but trails off unsure of what to say next. His unsteadiness amplifies when Pietro starts walking back toward him with that hope in his eyes again. Steve shakes his head. "No. We have nothing to celebrate," he says firmly, stiffening in his chair.

"Nothing?" Pietro asks with an arched eyebrow, moving closer still.

Steve sighs. "Yes, you're safe, but it's not for lack of trying," he says. "The deal was we'd celebrate after we kept everyone safe."

Pietro smiles then and Steve idly wonders if someone would throw a grenade into the room so he could jump on it. Small mercies. "If we're to enter semantics, I believe we agreed to celebrate after we kept everyone we _love_ safe. I'm sure you're fond of me, Steve. But do you feel so strongly?"

The teasing in Pietro's voice is clear, but Steve can feel the flush rising up his body. It isn't that he loves Pietro specifically. It isn't that he doesn't. The problem is, Steve loves people; people with all of their strengths and faults, with all of their wishes and capacity for growth. To count Pietro out of those he loves feels dishonest to Steve, because he felt every loss of life on that rock. 

Pietro cocks his head to the side in a move reminiscent of his sister when Steve doesn't say anything immediately. He doesn't speak, however. Additionally he pauses in his advance. The two remain there in silence until Steve finally concedes. "I lose loved ones every day," he says quietly. Understanding sparks through Pietro's eyes and Steve breaks their gaze. "So, see, nothing to celebrate in terms of, er, that," Steve finishes awkwardly with a cough as he stands. He takes one look out the window, immediately spying the hummingbird Pietro mentioned before. 

Pietro is standing in front of Steve when he turns back around and if Steve didn't know any better he'd swear an enhancement was used. "Then help _me_ celebrate," he says, crowding into Steve's space as he had on the helicarrier weeks before. 

"Pietro - "

" _Please_ ," he damn near whispers, tone pure pleading. "Please. I'm going out of my mind with this thing on."

At that line of reasoning Steve can't suppress rolling his eyes. "I've been told there are apps for that," he says.

Pietro shakes his head, snaking a hand around Steve's wrist and pressing his thumb into the pulse point. If Steve were a younger man he would probably start to cave right there; with the heat coming off of Pietro's body and the way he smells.

What pushes Captain America past his staunch refusal to take this younger man to bed? Said younger man leaning into his space and whispering, "I don't want anyone else; I wait for you every day."

Whether it's true or not, it feels true to Steve's lower half. He's reaching a hand out to pull Pietro in and Pietro is sighing into his mouth before he can process any other thoughts. Because Steve is weak. Steve wasn't aware that he was quite so weak, but now he knows so he supposes he should chalk it up to a win. Pietro begins walking backward, lips still fastening and unfastening to Steve's as he tries to take him along. Steve takes one step, then another, and another. Before he knows it he's kneeling between Pietro's legs on the edge of the bed. A groan slips out of Pietro's mouth when Steve's knee presses against his groin and Steve sighs, pulling away so he can look down at the man propped on his elbows with his feet still firmly on the floor.

Pietro smiles up at him, cocky and knowing. "Have you never done this before, _Captain_?"

Steve feels the same growl bubble up in him that had Pietro pressing him to the wall of the helicarrier weeks before. A flat hand on Pietro's chest has him losing his elbow bracing and laying back on the bed as Steve seemingly pulls away. Pietro tries to sit up again, but Steve's hand is back.

"Stay down, kid," he grunts as he comes to his knees at the end of the bed and sets to work on Pietro's pants, being watched the whole time. Steve takes him in and Pietro lets out a groan as he drops his head back. Because Steve can do this. Maybe some other things will take longer, take patience. But this, he's got this down. _Thanks, Buck._

Steve leaves Pietro all shivers and curled toes and tugging him up the bed because, "I need you in my mouth." At which point Steve's gets to find out what it's like to see fireworks when he comes. After Pietro has reciprocated and they're lying squished on the twin sized bed half wrapped around each other in order to fit, Steve feels a chuckle rumble through Pietro's chest.

"Hmm?" Steve asks, eyelids much too heavy.

Pietro kisses the top of his head before answering. "Did you know there's a security camera in the corner of this room?"

**Author's Note:**

> I was definitely toying with writing a post-security footage sequel. And of course, concrit always welcome. <3


End file.
